2015 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 ---- - A-28= 1. Abello, M.A. & De Los Reyes, M. & Candela, A.M. & Pujos, F. & Voglino, D. & Quispe, B.M. (2015) - Description of a new species of Sparassocynus (Marsupialia, Didelphoidea, Sparassocynidae) from the Late Miocene of Jujuy (Argentina) and taxonomic review of Sparassocynus heterotopicus from the Pliocene of Bolivia. Zootaxa, 3937(1):147-160. DOI ---- '2. Adolfssen, J. & Ward, D.J. (2015) - Neoselachians from the Danian (Early Paleocene) of Denmark. '' , 60 (2): 313-338 DOI ---- '3. Agnolin, Frederico L. & Chafrat, P. (2015) - New fossil bird remains from the Chichinales Formation (Early Miocene) of Northern Patagonia, Argentina. ''Annales de Paléontologie, 101(2):87-94. DOI ---- '4. Albino, A.M. & Brizuela, S. (2015) - ''Avances en el conocimiento de los reptiles escamosos fósiles continentales de América del Sur. Publicación Electrónica de la Asociación Paleontológica Argentina, In: Fernández M, Herrera Y (eds), Reptiles Extintos - Volumen en Homenaje a Zulma Gasparini. 15(1):31-39. ---- '5. Allard, H. & Carpenter, S.C. & Duffin, C.J. & Benton, M.J. (2015) - Microvertebrates from the classic Rhaetian bone beds of Manor Farm Quarry, near Aust (Bristol, UK). ''Proceedings of the Geologists' Association, 126 (6): 762–776 DOI ---- '6. Altner, Melanie & Reichenbacher, Bettina (2015) - †Kenyaichthyidae fam. nov. and †Kenyaichthys gen. nov. – First Record of a Fossil Aplocheiloid Killifish (Teleostei, Cyprinodontiformes). ''PLoS ONE, 10(4): e0123056. DOI ---- '7. Alvarez, A. & Arnal, M. (2015) - First approach to the paleobiology of extinct Prospaniomys (Rodentia, Hystricognathi, Octodontoidea) through head muscle reconstruction and the study of craniomandibular shape variation. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 22(4):519-533. DOI ---- '8. Amson, E. & Argot, C. & Gregory McDonald, H. & Muizon, Christian de (2015) - Osteology and functional morphology of the axial postcranium of the marine sloth Thalassocnus (Mammalia, Tardigrada) with paleobiological implications. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 22(4):473-518. DOI ---- '9. Amson, E. & Argot, C. & Gregory McDonald, H. & Muizon, Christian de (2015) - Osteology and functional morphology of the forelimb of the marine sloth Thalassocnus (Mammalia, Tardigrada). ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 22(2):169-242. DOI ---- '10. Amson, E. & Argot, C. & Gregory McDonald, H. & Muizon, Christian de (2015) - Osteology and functional morphology of the hind limb of the marine sloth Thalassocnus (Mammalia, Tardigrada). ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 22(3):355-419. DOI ---- '11. Andrade, R.C. & Bantim, R.A.M. & Lima, F.J. & Campos, L.S. & Eleutério L.H.S. & Sayão, J.M. (2015) - New data about the presence and absence of the external fundamental system in archosaurs. ''Caderno de Cultura e Ciência, 14(1):200-211. DOI ---- '12. Andreev, P.S. & Coates, M.I. & Shelton, R.M. & Cooper, P.R. & Smith, M.P. & Sansom, I.J. (2015) - Upper Ordovician chondrichthyan-like scales from North America. ''Palaeontology, 58 (4): 691–704 DOI ---- '13. Andrianavalona, T.H. & Ramihangihajason, T.N. & Rasoamiaramanana, A. & Ward, D.J. & Ali, J.R. & Samonds, K.E. (2015) - Miocene Shark and Batoid Fauna from Nosy Makamby (Mahajanga Basin, Northwestern Madagascar). ''PLoS ONE, 10 (6):e0129444 DOI ---- '14. Anelli, L.E. (2015) - ''Dinossauros e outros monstros - Uma viagem à pré-história do Brasil. Peirópolis. 248 pp. ---- '15. Antoine, P.O. & Billet, G. & Salas-Gismondi, R. & Tejada-Lara, J. & Baby, P. & Brusset, S. & Espurt, N. (2015) A new Carodnia Simpson, 1935 (Mammalia, Xenungulata) from the Early Eocene of Northwestern Peru and a phylogeny of xenungulates at species level. ''Journal of Mammalian Evolution, 22(2): 129-140. DOI ---- '16. Antunes, M.T. & Legoinha, P. & Balbino, A. (2015) - Megalodon, mako shark and planktonic foraminifera from the continental shelf off Portugal and their age. ''Geologica Acta, 13 (3): 181-190. DOI ---- '17. Aramayo, S,A, & Manera de Bianco, T. & Bastianelli, N.V. & Melchor, R.N. (2015) - Pehuen Co: Updated taxonomic review of a late Pleistocene ichnological site in Argentina. '' , 439:144-165. DOI ---- '18. Araújo, A,R. (2015) - ''Morfologia, taxonomia e paleoecologia de tartarugas fósseis de Pernambuco. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal de Pernambuco. 128 pp. ---- '19. Araújo Júnior, H.I. (2015) - Modelo tafonômico para vertebrados de depósitos de tanque do Nordeste do Brasil. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro. 204 pp. ---- '''20. Araújo Júnior, H.I. & Porpino, K.O. & Bergqvist, L.P. (2015) - Vertebrate taphonomy and paleoecology in an Upper Pleistocene tank deposit of Paraíba, Brazil: Taphonomic modes, evidence of temporal and spatial resolutions and paleoecological patterns of the Brazilian Intertropical Region. '' , 437:1-17. DOI ---- '21. Arcucci, Andrea & Prámparo, MercedesB. & Codorniú, Laura & Bustos-Escalona, E. & Elías, Gabriela Castillo & Puebla, Gabriela G. & Mego, N. & Gómez, M.A. & Bustos-Escalona, E. (2015) - Biotic assemblages from Early Cretaceous lacustrine systems in the San Luis Basin, mid-Western Argentina. ''Boletín Geológico y Minero, 126(1):109-128. ---- '22. Argyriou, T. & Cook, T.D. & Muftah, A.M. & Pavlakis, P. & Boaz, N.T. & Murray, A.M. (2015) - A fish assemblage from an early Miocene horizon from Jabal Zaltan, Libya. ''Journal of African Earth Sciences, 102: 86-101 DOI ---- '23. Arnal, M. & Vucetich, M.G. (2015) - Main radiation events in Pan-Octodontoidea (Rodentia, Caviomorpha). ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 175(3):587-606. DOI ---- '24. Arnal, M. & Vucetich, M. (2015) - Revision of the fossil rodent Acaremys Ameghino, 1887 (Hystricognathi, Octodontoidea, Acaremyidae) from the Miocene of Patagonia (Argentina) and the description of a new acaremyid. ''Historical Biology, 27(1):42-59. DOI ---- '25. Arratia, Gloria (2015) - ''Los peces osteíctios fósiles de Chile y su importancia en los contextos paleobiogeográfico y evolutivo. Publicación Ocasional del Museo Nacional de Historia Natural, Chile. 63: 35–83. ---- '26. Arratia, Gloria & Schultze, H.P. (2015) - A new fossil actinistian from the Early Jurassic of Chile and its bearing on the phylogeny of Actinistia. '' , 35(5):e983524. DOI ---- '27. Aureliano, T. & Ghilardi, A.M. & Guilherme, E. & Souza-Filho, J.P. & Cavalcanti, M. & Riff, D. (2015) - Morphometry, bite-force, and paleobiology of the Late Miocene Caiman Purussaurus brasiliensis. ''PLOS ONE, 10(2):e0117944. DOI ---- '28. Azpelicueta, M.M. & Cione, A.L. & Cozzuol, M.A. &. (2015) - ''Kooiichthys jono n.gen. n.sp., a primitive catfish (Teleostei, Siluriformes) from the marine Miocene of Southern South America. Journal of Paleontology, 89(5):791-801. DOI ---- - B-48= '1. Babot, J. & García-López, D.A. (2015) - ''Una mirada paleontológica al pasado profundo de la Puna de la Provincia de Catamarca. In: Del Valle Rodríguez R, López MA (eds), Arqueología y Paleontología de la Provincia de Catamarca. Fundación de Historia Natural Félix de Azara, pp.297-305. ---- '2. Bacon, C.D. & Jaramillo, C . (2015) - Biological evidence supports an early and complex emergence of the Isthmus of Panama. ''Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 112(19):6110-6115. DOI ---- '3. Bandeira, K.L.N. (2015) - ''Descrição de um novo Titanosauria do Grupo Bauru (Cretáceo Superior, Brasil), com inferências biogeográficas para Titanosauria. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro. 95 pp. ---- '4. Bannikov, Alexandre F. (2015) - A new genus for the Cenomanian ellimmichthyiform fishes from Lebanon and Mexico. ''Bollettino della Società Paleontologica Italiana, 54 (3): 211–218. DOI ---- '5. Bannikov, Alexandre F. & Bellwood, David R. (2015) - A new genus and species of labrid fish (Perciformes) from the Eocene of Bolca in northern Italy. ''Studi e ricerche sui giacimenti terziari di Bolca, XVI - Miscellanea paleontologica, 13: 5–16. ---- '6. Bannikov, A.F. & Kotlyar, A. N. (2015) - A New Genus and Species of Early Sarmatian Porgies (Perciformes, Sparidae) from the Krasnodar Region. ''Paleontological Journal, 49 (6): 627–635. DOI ---- '7. Bantim, R.A.M. & Barros, O.A. & Hermínio Silva, J.H. & Lima, F.J. & Sayão, J.M. & Saraiva, A.A.F. (2015) - Paleometria do conteúdo fossilífero de uma camada arenítica da Formação Romualdo (Bacia do Araripe). ''Caderno de Cultura e Ciência, 14(2):54-64. ---- '8. Bantim, R.A.M. & Saraiva, A.A.F. & Sayão, J.M. (2015) - Skull variation and the shape of the sagittal premaxillary crest in anhanguerid pterosaurs. ''Historical Biology, 27(6):656-664. DOI ---- '9. Barbosa, F.H.S. & Araújo-Júnior, H.I. & Oliveira, E.V. (2015) - Neck osteoarthritis in Eremotherium laurillardi (Lund, 1842, Mammalia, Xenarthra) from the Late Pleistocene of Brazil. ''International Journal of Paleopathology, 6:60-63. DOI ---- '10. Barnosky, Anthony D. & Lindsey, Emily L. & Villavicencio, Natalia A. & Bostelmann, Enrique & Hadly, Elizabeth A. & Wanket, James & Marshall, Charles R. (2015) - Variable impact of late-Quaternary megafaunal extinction in causing ecological state shifts in North and South America. ''Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 113(4):856-861. DOI ---- '11. Barrios, F. & Paulina-Carabajal, A. & Bona, P. (2015) - A new peirosaurid (Crocodyliformes, Mesoeucrocodylia) from the Upper Cretaceous of Patagonia, Argentina. '' , 53(1): 14-25. DOI ---- '12. Bartholomai, Alan (2015) - An Early Cretaceous (late Albian) halecomorph (? Ionoscopiformes) fish from the Toolebuc Formation, Eromanga Basin, Queensland. ''Memoirs of the Queensland Museum - Nature, 59: 61–74. DOI ---- '13. Bates, K.T. & Maidment, S.C.R. & Bates, K.T. & Falkingham, P.L. & Macaulay, S. & Brassey, C. (2015) - Downsizing a giant: Re-evaluating Dreadnoughtus body mass. Biology Letters. 11(6):2015021. DOI ---- '''14. Baykina, E.M. (2015) - A new species of the genus Sardina (Pisces, Clupeidae) from the Middle Miocene of the Eastern Paratethys. ''Paleontological Journal, 49 (4): 402–406. DOI ---- '15. Benites, J.P.A. (2015) - ''Estudo comparativo de restos fósseis e recentes de Amphisbaenia: Abordagens filogenéticas, paleoecológicas, paleobiogeográficas. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Estadual Paulista ---- '16. Bento Soares, M. (2015) - Cinodontes fósseis brasileiros revelam os primeiros passos da evolução dos mamíferos. ''Ciência e Cultura, 67(4):39-45. DOI ---- '17. Bernardi, Massimo & Klein, Hendrik & Petti, Fabio Massimo & Ezcurra, Martin D. (2015) - The origin and early radiation of archosauriforms: Integrating the skeletal and footprint record. ''PLOS ONE, 10(6):e0128449. DOI ---- '18. Bieńkowska-Wasiluk, Małgorzata & Bonde, Niels (2015) - A new Oligocene relative of the Caproidae (Teleostei: Acanthopterygii) from the Outer Carpathians, Poland. ''Bulletin of Geosciences, 90 (2): 461–478. DOI ---- '19. Billet, G. & Germain, D. & Ruf, I. & de Muizon, Christian de & Hautier, L. (2015) - The inner ear of Megatherium and the evolution of the vestibular system in sloths. ''M3 Journal, 1(2)-e3. DOI ---- '20. Billet, G. & Muizon, Christian de & Ladevèze, S. & Bergqvist, L.P. (2015) - Petrosal and inner ear anatomy and allometry amongst specimens referred to Litopterna (Placentalia). ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 173(4):956-987. DOI ---- '21. Bittencourt, J.S. & Arcucci, A.B. & Marsicano, C.A. & Langer, M.C. (2015) - Osteology of the Middle Triassic archosaur Lewisuchus admixtus Romer (Chañares Formation, Argentina), its inclusivity, and relationships amongst early dinosauromorphs. ''Journal of Systematic Palaeontology, 13(3): 189-219. DOI ---- '22. Blanco, Cristian & Bertonatti, Claudio & Ciklai, Egon & Esparrach, Eduardo F. & Balboa, Carlos Fernández (2015) - ''Historias de la fauna perdida. Crónicas de especies extintas por el ser humano. Fundación de Historia Natural Félix de Azara y Vázquez Mazzini Editores. ISBN: 978-987-9132-44-9 ---- '23. Boessenecker, R.W. & Fordyce, R.E. (2015) - Anatomy, feeding ecology, and ontogeny of a transitional baleen whale: a new genus and species of Eomysticetidae (Mammalia: Cetacea) from the Oligocene of New Zealand. ''PeerJ, 3:e1129. DOI ---- '24. Boessenecker, R.W. & Poust, A.W. (2015) - Freshwater occurrence of the extinct dolphin Parapontoporia (Cetacea: Lipotidae) from the upper Pliocene nonmarine Tulare Formation of California. ''Palaeontology, 58:489-496. DOI ---- '25. Bona, Paula & Barrios, Francisco (2015) - ''The Alligatoroidea of Argentina: an update of its fossil record. In: Fernández M, Herrera Y, eds. Reptiles Extintos - Volumen en Homenaje a Zulma Gasparini. Publicación Electrónica de la Asociación Paleontológica Argentina, 15(1):143–158. DOI ---- '26. Bona Paula & Barrios, Francisco (2015) - ''The Alligatoroidea of Argentina: An update of its fossil record. In: Fernández M, Herrera Y (eds), Reptiles Extintos - Volumen en Homenaje a Zulma Gasparini. Publicación Electrónica de la Asociación Paleontológica Argentina, 15(1):143-158. ---- '27. Bond, M. & Tejedor, M.F. & Campbell, Jr. K.E. & Chornogubsky, L. & Goin, F.J. & Novo, Nelson & Goin, Francisco (2015) - Eocene primates of South America and the African origins of New World monkeys. ''Nature, 520(7548):538-541. DOI ---- '28. Bonde, J.W. & Hilton, R.P. & Jackson, F.D. & Druschke, P.A. (2015) - Fauna of the Newark Canyon Formation (Lower Cretaceous), East-Central Nevada. ''New Concepts and Discoveries, Vols. I and II: 721-732 ---- '29. Bonini, R. & Brandoni, D. (2015) - Pyramiodontherium Rovereto (Xenarthra, Tardigrada, Megatheriinae) from the Early Pliocene of San Fernando, Catamarca Province, Argentina. '' , 52(6):647-655. DOI ---- '30. Bonini, R. & Candela, A.M. & Reguero, M. (2015) - ''Tras los Pasos de Cabrera. In: Del Valle Rodríguez R, López MA (eds), Arqueología y Paleontología de la Provincia de Catamarca. Fundación de Historia Natural Félix de Azara, pp.283-295. ---- '31. Boos, A.D.S. & Kammerer, C.F. & Schultz, C.L. & Paes Neto, V.D. (2015) - A tapinocephalid dinocephalian (Synapsida, Therapsida) from the Rio do Rasto Formation (Paraná Basin, Brazil): Taxonomic, ontogenetic and biostratigraphic considerations. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 63:375-384. DOI ---- '32. Bor, T.J. & Petters, W.J.M. (2015) - The Pliocene locality Balgoy (province of Gelderland, The Netherlands) and a new record of the great white shark, ''Carcharodon carcharias (Linnaeus, 1758). Cainozoic Research, 15: 59-73 ---- '33. Bosio, G. & Gariboldi, K. & Di Celma, C. & Gioncada, A. & Malinverno, E. & Tinelli, C. & Villa , I.M. & Cantalamessa, G. & Collareta, E. & Lambert, O. & Landini, W. & Urbina, M. & Bianucci, G. (2015) - Tephrochronology and biostratigraphy of two exceptional fossil localities in the Pisco Formation (Peru). ''Rendiconti Online della Società Geologica Italiana, 35(Suppl. 2):438-438. ---- '34. Böttcher, R. (2015) - ''Chapter 8: Fische des Lettenkeupers. In: Hagdorn, H., Schoch, R. & Schweigert, G. (Hrsg.): Der Lettenkeuper – Ein Fenster in die Zeit vor den Dinosauriern. – Palaeodiversity, Sonderband: 141–202 ---- '35. Bourque, Jason R. (2015) - New mud turtles (Kinosternidae, Kinosternon) from the middle–late Miocene of the United States. ''Journal of Paleontology, 89:821-844. DOI ---- '36. Bradham, J. & Flynn, J.J. & Croft, D.A. & Wyss, A.R. (2015) - New notoungulates (Notostylopidae and basal toxodontians) from the early Oligocene Tinguiririca fauna of the Andean Main Range, central Chile.American Museum novitates, no. 3841. DOI ---- '''37. Brandoni, D. & Gregory McDonald, H. (2015) - An enigmatic Nothrotheriinae (Xenarthra, Tardigrada) from the Pleistocene of Argentina. '' , 52(2):294-302. DOI ---- '38. Brignon, A. (2015) - Faujas de Saint-Fond, Reinwardt, Cuvier et les poissons fossiles du Crétacé de la « Montagne Saint-Pierre » de Maastricht (Pays-Bas). ''Geodiversitas, 37 (1): 59-77 DOI ---- '39. Brignon, A. (2015) - Senior synonyms of ''Ptychodus latissimus Agassiz, 1835 and Ptychodus mammillaris Agassiz, 1835 (Elasmobranchii) based on teeth from the Bohemian Cretaceous Basin (the Czech Republic). Acta Musei Nationalis Pragae, Series B - Historia Naturalis, 71 (1-2): 5-14. DOI ---- '40. Brito, P.M. & Richter, M. (2015) - ''The contribution of Sir Arthur Smith Woodward to the palaeoichthyology of Brazil - Smith Woodward’s types from Brazil. Geological Society, London, Special Publications, In: Johanson Z et al. (eds), Arthur Smith Woodward: His Life and Influence on Modern Vertebrate Palaeontology. Geological Society, London, Special Publications. 430(1): 201-217. DOI ---- '41. Brizuela, S. & Cenizo, M.M. & Tassara, D.A. (2015) - Reptiles escamosos (Squamata) del Pleistoceno Medio del norte de la ciudad de Mar del Plata (provincia de Buenos Aires, Argentina).ARGENTINA. ''Cuadernos de Herpetología, 29(1):41-50. ---- '42. Bronzati, M. & Montefeltro, F.C. & Langer, M.C. (2015) - Diversification events and the effects of mass extinctions on Crocodyliformes evolutionary history. ''Royal Society Open Science, 2:140385. DOI ---- '43. Brust, A.C.B. (2015) - ''Biomecânica cranial do aetossauro sul-americano Aetosauroides scagliai e suas implicações paleoecológicas. Unpublished graduate dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul ---- '44. Buchholz, A. & Beckert, W. & Grimmberger, G. (2015) - Trias-Geschiebe aus Vorpommern (Nordostdeutschland). ''Archiv für Geschiebekunde, 7 (4): 209-226 ---- '45. Buckley, Michael (2015) - Ancient collagen reveals evolutionary history of the endemic South American ‘ungulates’. ''Proceedings of the Royal Society B: Biological Sciences, 282(1806):20142671. DOI ---- '46. Buckley, Michael & Fariña, R.A. & Tambusso, P.M. & Carlini, A.A. & Powell, J.E. & Martínez, J.G. & Lawless, Craig & Varela, Luciano & Martinez, Jorge G. (2015) - Collagen sequence analysis of the extinct giant ground sloths Lestodon and Megatherium. ''PLOS ONE, 10(11):e0139611. DOI ---- '47. Bueno, A.O. (2015) - ''Descrição osteo-histológica de elementos fósseis de Dinodontosaurus turpior (Therapsida, Dicynodontia), Mesotriássico do Rio Grande do Sul, Brasil. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul ---- '48. Buono, M.R. & Fernández, M.S. & Fordyce, R.E. & Reidenberg, J.S. (2015) - Anatomy of nasal complex in the southern right whale, Eubalaena australis (Cetacea, Mysticeti). ''Journal of Anatomy, 226:81-92. DOI ---- - C-51= '1. Cabral, U.G. (2015) -''Descrição e análise de estruturas encefálicas em exemplares fósseis e recentes de Conepatus semistriatus (Carnivora: Mammalia) através de tomografia computadorizada. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro ---- '2. Cadena, E.A. (2015) - The first South American sandowinds turtle from the Lower Cretaceous of Colombia. ''PeerJ, 3:E1431. DOI ---- '3. Cadena, E.A. & Anaya, F. & Croft, D.A. (2015) - Giant fossil tortoise and freshwater chelid turtle remains from the Middle Miocene, Quebrada Honda, Bolivia: Evidence for lower paleoelevations for the Southern Altiplano. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 64 (Part 1):190-198. DOI ---- '4. Cadena, E.A. & Jaramillo, C. (2015) - Early to Middle Miocene turtles from the Northernmost tip of South America: Giant testudinids, chelids, and podocnemidids from the Castilletes Formation, Colombia. '' , 52(2):188-203. DOI ---- '5. Cadena, E.A. & Parham, J.F. (2015) - Oldest known marine turtle? A new protostegid from the Lower Cretaceous of Colombia. ''PaleoBios, 32:1-42. ---- '6. Caldwell, M.W. & Nydam, R.L. & Palci, A. & Apesteguía, S. (2015) - The oldest known snakes from the Middle Jurassic-Lower Cretaceous provide insights on snake evolution. ''Nature Communications, 6:5996. DOI ---- '7. Canale, J.I. & Novas, Fernando E. & Salgado, L. & Coria, R.A. (2015) - Cranial ontogenetic variation in Mapusaurus roseae (Dinosauria, Theropoda) and the probable role of heterochrony in carcharodontosaurid evolution. ''Paläontologische Zeitschrift, 89(4):983-993. DOI. ---- '8. Candeiro, C.R.A. (2015) - Middle Cretaceous dinosaur assemblages from Northern Brazil and Northern Africa and their implications for Northern Gondwanan composition. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 61:147-153. DOI. ---- '9. Candeiro, C.R.A. (2015) - The first Brazilian Dinosaur Symposium. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 61:62-63. DOI ---- '10. Capozzoli, U. (2015) - Chamado à aventura. ''Scientific American Brasil, Edição especial. 65:80-82. ---- '11. Carballido, Jose L. & Pol, Diego & Ruge, Mary L. Parra & Bernal, Santiago Padilla & Párama-Fonseca, Maria E. (2015) - A new Early Cretaceous brachiosaurid (Dinosauria, Neosauropoda) from Northwestern Gondwana (Villa de Leyva, Colombia). '' , 35(5):e980505. DOI. ---- '12. Cardoso, C.N. & Sanz-López, J. & Blanco-Ferrera, S. & Lemos, V.B. & Scomazzon, A.K. (2015) - Frasnian conodonts at high palaeolatitude (Amazonas Basin, north Brazil). '' , 418:57-64. DOI. ---- '13. Carneiro, L.M. (2015) - ''Paleoecologia, paleoclimas e paleobiogeografia de marsupiais do Paleógeno brasileiro. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal de Pernambuco ---- '14. Carnevale, Giorgio (2015) - Middle Miocene wrasses (Teleostei, Labridae) from St. Margarethen (Burgenland, Austria). '' Palaeontographica Abteilung, A. 304 (1–6): 121–159. DOI. ---- '15. Carnevale, Giorgio & Johnson, G. David (2015) - A Cretaceous Cusk-Eel (Teleostei, Ophidiiformes) from Italy and the Mesozoic Diversification of Percomorph Fishes. ''Copeia, 103 (4): 771–791. DOI. ---- '16. Carnevale, Giorgio & Tyler, James C. (2015) - A new pufferfish (Teleostei, Tetraodontidae) from the Middle Miocene of St. Margarethen, Austria. ''Paläontologische Zeitschrift, 89 (3): 435–447. DOI. ---- '17. Carpenter, D.K. & Falcon-Lang, H.J. & Benton, M.J. & Grey, M. (2015) - Early Pennsylvanian (Langsettian) fish assemblages from the Joggins Formation, Canada, and their implications for palaeoecology and palaeogeography. ''Palaeontology, 58 (4): 661–690 DOI ---- '18. Carrillo-Briceño, J.D. (2015) - ''Bestias Prehistóricas de Venezuela “Colosos de la Edad de Hielo. Rio Verde. 287 pp. ---- '19. Carrillo-Briceño, J.D. & D2 Gracia, C. & Pimiento, C. & Aguilera, O.A. & Kindlimann, R. & Santamarina, P. & Jaramillo, C. (2015) - A New Late Miocene Chondrichthyan Assemblage from the Chagres Formation, Panama. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 60: 56-70 DOI ---- '20. Carrillo-Briceño, J.D. & Maxwell, E. & Aguilera, O.A. & Sánchez, R. & Sánchez-Villagra, M.R. (2015) - Sawfishes and Other Elasmobranch Assemblages from the Mio-Pliocene of the South Caribbean (Urumaco Sequence, Northwestern Venezuela). ''PLoS ONE, 10 (10): e0139230 DOI ---- '21. Carvalho I. (2015) - A saga dos dinossauros brasileiros. ''Scientific American Brasil, edição especial. 64:56-63. ---- '22. Carvalho, I.S. & Novas, Fernando E. & Agnolin, Frederico L. & Isasi, Marcelo P. Freitas, Francisco I. & Andrade, José A. (2015) -A Mesozoic bird from Gondwana preserving feathers. ''Nature Communications, 6:7141. DOI. ---- '23. Carvalho, Ismar Sousa & Novas, Fernando E. & Agnolin, Frederico L. & Isasi, Marcelo P. & Freitas, Francisco I. & Andrade, Jos+e A. (2015) - A new genus and species of enantiornithine bird from the Early Cretaceous of Brazil. ''Brazilian Journal of Geology, 45(2):161-171. DOI ---- '24. Case, G.R. & Cook, T.D. & Wilson, M.V.H. (2015) - A new elasmobranch assemblage from the early Eocene (Ypresian) Fishburne Formation of Berkeley County, South Carolina, USA. ''Canadian Journal of Earth Sciences, 52 (12): 1121-1136 DOI ---- '25. Castro, M.C. (2015) - Sistemática y evolución de los armadillos Dasypodini (Xenarthra, Cingulata, Dasypodidae). ''Revista del Museo de La Plata, Sección Paleontología. 15(73):1-50. ---- '26. Cenizo, M.M. & Agnolin, Frederico L. & Pomi, L.H. (2015) - A new Pleistocene bird assemblage from the Southern Pampas (Buenos Aires, Argentina). '' , 420:65-81. DOI ---- '27. Cerda, L.A. & Sterli, J. & Scheyer, T.M. (2015) - Bone shell microstructure of Condorchelys antiqua Sterli, 2008, a stem turtle from the Jurassic of Patagonia. ''Comptes Rendus Palevol., 15(1-2):128-141. DOI ---- '28. Cerdeño, Esperanza & Reguero, M. (2015) - The Hegetotheriidae (Mammalia, Notoungulata) assemblage from the Late Oligocene of Mendoza, Central-Western Argentina. '' , 35(2):e907173. DOI. ---- '29. Cerdeño, Esperanza & Vera, B. (2015) - A new Leontiniidae (Notoungulata) from the Late Oligocene beds of Mendoza Province, Argentina. ''Journal of Systematic Palaeontology, 13(11):943-962. DOI ---- '30. Chahud, A. & Petri, S. (2015) - Geology and taphonomy of the base of the Taquaral Member, Irati Formation (Permian, Paraná Basin), Brazil. '' , 65 (3): 379–387 DOI ---- '31. Charrier, R. & Croft, D.A. & Flynn, J.J. & Wyss, A.R. (2015) - ''Marco geológico-tectónico, contenido fosilífero y cronología de los yacimientos cenozoicos pre-pleistocénicos de mamíferos terrestres fósiles de Chile. In: Rubilar-Rogers D et al. (eds), Publicación Ocasional del Museo Nacional de Historia Natural, Chile, pp.293-338. ---- '31. Chen, Geng-Jiao & Liao, Wei & Lei, Xue-qiang (2015) - First fossil cobitid (Teleostei: Cypriniformes) from Early-Middle Oligocene deposits of South China. ''Vertebrata PalAsiatica, 53 (4): 299–309. ---- '32. Chen, Geng-Jiao & Chang, Mee-Mann & Liu, Huan Zhang (2015) - Revision of Cyprinus maomingensis Liu 1957 and the first discovery of Procypris-like cyprinid (Teleostei, Pisces) from the late Eocene of South China. ''Science China Earth Sciences, 58 (7): 1123–1132. DOI. ---- '33. Chimento, Nicolás R. & Agnolin, Frederico L. & Novas, Fernando E. (2015) - The bizarre ‘metatherians’ Groeberia and Patagonia, late surviving members of gondwanatherian mammals. ''Historical Biology, 27(5): 603-623. DOI. ---- '34. Choo, Brian (2015) - A new species of the Devonian actinopterygian Moythomasia from Bergisch Gladbach, Germany, and fresh observations on M. durgaringa from the Gogo Formation of Western Australia. '' , 35 (4): e952817. DOI ---- '35. Chornogubsky, Laura & Goin, Francisco J. (2015) - A review of the molar morphology and phylogenetic affinities of Sillustania quechuense (Metatheria, Polydolopimorphia, Sillustaniidae), from the Early Paleogene of Laguna Umayo, Southeastern Peru. '' ,35(6):e98323. DOI. ---- '36. Cicimurri, David J. & Ebersole, Jun A. (2015) - Two new species of Pseudaetobatus Cappetta, 1986 (Batoidei: Myliobatidae) from the southeastern United States. ''Palaeontologia Electronica, 18.1.15A: 1-17. DOI. ---- '37. Cicimurri, David J. & Ebersole, Jun A. (2015) - Paleocene chimaeroid fishes (Chondrichthyes: Holocephali) from the eastern United States, including two new species of Callorhinchus. ''PaleoBios, 32 (1): 1-29. ---- '38. Cid, A.S. (2015) - ''Métodos analíticos nucleares aplicados à cronologia de mamíferos do Pleistoceno. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidade Federal Fluminense ---- '39. Cidade, G.M. (2015) - ''Revisão sistemática do gênero Mourasuchus (Alligatoroidea, Caimaninae), com comentários sobre filogenia, biogeografia e paleoecologia de Caimaninae. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade de São Paulo ---- '40. Cincotta, A. & Yans, J. & Godefroit, P. & Garcia, G. & Dejax, J. & Benammi, M. & Amico, S. & Valentin, X. (2015) - Integrated Paleoenvironmental Reconstruction and Taphonomy of a Unique Upper Cretaceous Vertebrate-Bearing Locality (Velaux, Southeastern France). ''PLoS ONE, 10 (8): e0134231 DOI ---- '41. Cione, A.L. & Gasparini, G.M. & Soibelzon, E. & Soibelzon, L.H. & Tonni, E.P. (2015) - ''The Great American Biotic Interchange: A South American perspective. Springer. 97 pp. ---- '42. Cisneros, Juan Carlos & Abdala, Fernando & Jashashvili, Tea & Bueno, Ana Oliveira & Dentzien-Dias, Paula & (2015) - Tiarajudens eccentricus and Anomocephalus africanus, two bizarre anomodonts (Synapsida, Therapsida) with dental occlusion from the Permian of Gondwana. Royal Society Open Science. 2:150090. DOI. ---- '''43. Cisneros, Juan Carlos & Marsicano, Claudia & Angielczyk Kenneth D. & Smith, Roger M.H. & Richter, Martha & Fröbisch, Jörg & Kammerer Christian F. & Sadleir, Rudyard W. (2015) - New Permian fauna from tropical Gondwana. ''Nature Communications, 6:8676. DOI. ---- '44. Claeson, Kerin M. & Sarr, Raphaël & Hill, Robert V. & Sow, El Hadji & Malou, Raymond & O'Leary, Maureen A. (2015) - New fossil scombrid (Pelagia: Scombridae) fishes preserved as predator and prey from the Eocene of Senegal. ''Proceedings of the Academy of Natural Sciences of Philadelphia, 164 (1): 133–147. DOI. ---- '45. Codorniú, L. & Paulina-Carabajal, A. & Gianechini, F.A. (2015) - Braincase anatomy of Pterodaustro guinazui, pterodactyloid pterosaur from the Lower Cretaceous of Argentina. '' , 36(1):e1031340. DOI. ---- '46. Collareta, A. & Landini, W. & Lambert, O. & Post, K. & Tinelli, C. & Di Celma, C. & Panetta, D. & Tripodi, M. & Salvadori, P. & Caramella D. & Marchi, D. & Urbina, M. & Bianucci, G. (2015) - Piscivory in a Miocene Cetotheriidae of Peru: first record of fossilized stomach content for an extinct baleen-bearing whale. ''The Science of Nature, 102:1-12. DOI. ---- '47. Colombi, Carina E. & Martínez, Ricardo N. & Correa, Gustavo & Fernández, Eliana & Malnis, Paula Santi & Praderio, Angel & Apaldetti, Cecilia & Abelin, Diego & Alcober, Oscar Alcober & Aguilar-Cameo, Andrea (2015) - First Argentine microfossil bonebed from the Upper Triassic Marayes-El Carrizal Basin, San Juan Province. ''Palaios, 30(10):743-757. DOI. ---- '48. Cuitiño, José I. & Scasso, R.A. & Ventura Santos, Roberto & Mancini, Luis H. (2015) - Sr ages for the Chenque Formation in the Comodoro Rivadavia región (Golfo San Jorge Basin, Argentina): stratigraphic implications. ''Latin American Journal of Sedimentology and Basin Analysis, 22:3-12. ---- '49. Cuitiño, José I. & Ventura Santos, Roberto & Alonso Muruaga, P.J. & Scasso, R.A. (2015) Sr-stratigraphy and sedimentary evolution of early Miocene marine foreland deposits in the northern Austral (Magallanes) Basin, Argentina. ''Andean Geology, 42:364-385. DOI. ---- '50. Cuny, Gilles & Suteethorn, V. & Khansubha, S. (2015) - A sclerorhynchoid (Chondrichthyes: Batomorphii) in the lower cretaceous of Thailand? ''New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science, Bulletin, 67: 15-18 ---- '51. Cupello, C.D. (2015) - ''O pulmão dos celacantos (Sarcopterygii: Actinistia) e sua homologia com outros grupos de vertebrados: uma abordagem anatômica, ontogenética e paleontológica. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro. 161 pp. ---- - D-3= '1. Delgadillo-Escobar, A.A. & Rodruiguez-De La Rosa, R.A. & Saenz-Quinones, I.A. & Gutierrez-Martinez, A.J. (2015) - The first record of ''Onchosaurus (dagger Sclerorhynchidae) from the Late Cretaceous of northern Mexico. Boletin De La Sociedad Geologica Mexicana, 67 (1): 113-117 ---- '2. Delsate, D. & Felten, R. (2015) - Chondrichthyens et Actinoptérygiens du Bajocien inférieur du Grand-Duché de Luxembourg et des régions frontalières. ''Ferrantia, 71: 9-38 ---- '3. Diedrich, C.G. & Scheer, U. (2015) - Marine vertebrates from the Santonian coastal carbonates of northwestern Germany – a tool for the reconstruction of a Proto- North Sea Basin intertidal dinosaur-exchange bridge. ''Open Geosciences, 7 (1): 342–361 DOI ---- - E-1= '1. Enault, S. & Guinot, G. & Koot, M.B. & Cuny, G. (2015) - Chondrichthyan tooth enameloid: past, present, and future. ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 174 (3): 549–570 DOI ---- - F-0= '1. - G-6= '''1. Gess, R.W. & Coates, M.I. (2015) - High-latitude Chondrichthyans from the Late Devonian (Famennian) Witpoort formation of South Africa. ''Paläontologische Zeitschrift, 89 (2): 147-169 DOI ---- '2. Ginter, M. & Duffin, C.J. & Dean, M.T. & Korn, D. (2015) - Late Viséan pelagic chondrichthyans from northern Europe. '' , 60 (4): 899–922 DOI ---- '3. Gottfried, M.D. & Fordyce, E. (2015) - A Late Triassic chimaeroid egg capsule from New Zealand: early evidence of chimaeroid reproductive mode from the eastern margin of Gondwana. ''Journal of Systematic Palaeontology, 13 (5): 371-375 DOI ---- '4. Gouiric-Cavalli, S. & Cabrera, D.A. & Cione, A.L. & O'Gorman, J.P. & Coria, R.A. & Fernández, M. (2015) - The first record of the chimaeroid genus Edaphodon (Chondrichthyes, Holocephali) from Antarctica (Snow Hill Island Formation, Late Cretaceous, James Ross Island). '' , 35 (5): e981128 DOI ---- '5. Gouiric-Cavalli, S. & Cione, A.L. (2015) - Fish faunas from the Late Jurassic (Tithonian) Vaca Muerta Formation of Argentina: one of the most important Jurassic marine ichthyofaunas ofGondwana. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 63: 114–124 DOI ---- '6. Govender, R. (2015) - Shark-Cetacean trophic interaction, Duinefontein, Koeberg, (5 Ma), South Africa. ''South African Journal of Science, 111 (11-12): 178-184 DOI ---- - H-8= '1. Hamm, S.A. (2015) -''Paraptychodus washitaensis n. gen. et n. sp., of Ptychodontid shark from the Albian of Texas, USA. Cretaceous Research, 54: 60-67 DOI ---- '2. Harrell, T.L. & Perez-Huerta, A. (2015) - Rare Earth Element (REE) Analysis of Vertebrate Fossils from the Upper Cretaceous Carbonate Marine Formations of Western and Central Alabama, USA: Taphonomic and Paleoenvironmental Implications. ''Palaios, 30 (7): 514-528 DOI ---- '3. Heuer, F. & Korn, D. & Belka, Z. & Hairapetian, V. (2015) - Facies, origin, and palaeontological inventory of an Early Carboniferous neptunian dyke in the Devonian reef limestone near Rösenbeck (Brilon Anticline, Rhenish Mountains). ''Fossil Record, 18: 57-72 DOI ---- '4. Hill, R.V. & Roberts, E.M. & Tapanila, L. & Bouaré, M.L. & Sissoko, F. & O’Leary, M.A. (2015) - Multispecies shark feeding in the trans-saharan seaway: evidence from late cretaceous dyrosaurid (Crocodyliformes) fossils from northeastern Mali. ''Palaios, 30 (7): 589-596 http://dx.doi.org/10.2110/palo.2014.109 ---- '5. Hodnett, J.-P.M. & Lucas, S.G. (2015) - Paleozoic fishes of New Mexico: a review. ''New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science, Bulletin 68: 51-64 ---- '6. Hoganson, J.W. & Erickson, M. & Everhart, M.J. (2015) - ''Ischyodus rayhaasi (Chimaeroidei; Callorhynchidae) from the Campanian-Maastrichtian Fox Hills Formation of Northeastern Colorado, USA. Transactions of the Kansas Academy of Science, 118 (1-2): 27-40 DOI ---- '7. Hötzinger, A. (2015) - Zeitreise ins Prambachtal des Oligozän. ''Der Bundschuh, 18: 156-161 ---- '8. Huni, A.P. & Lucas, S.G. & Milàn, J. & Lichtig, A.J. & Jagt, J.W.M. (2015) - Vertebrate coprolites from cretaceous chalk in Europe and North America and the shark surplus paradox. ''New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science, Bulletin, 67: 63-68 ---- - I-2= '1. Itano, W.M. (2015) - A range extension of ''Erismacanthus maccoyanus: An unexpected result of an eBay purchase. Trilobite Tales, 02/2015: 12-15 ---- '2. Itano, W.M. (2015) - An abraded tooth of Edestus (Chondrichthyes, Eugeneodontiformes): Evidence for a unique mode of predation. ''Transactions of the Kansas Academy of Science, 118 (1-2): 1-9 ---- - J-0= '1. - K-6= '''1. Koot, M.B. & Cuny, G. & Orchard, M.J. & Richoz, S. & Hart, M.B. & Twitchett, R.J. (2015) - New hybodontiform and neoselachian sharks from the Lower Triassic of Oman. ''Journal of Systematic Palaeontology, 13 (10): 891-917 DOI ---- '2. Korneisel, D. & Gallois, R.W. & Duffin, C.J. & Benton, M.J. (2015) - Latest Triassic marine sharks and bony fishes from a bone bed preserved in a burrow system, from Devon, UK. ''Proceedings of the Geologists Association, 126 (1): 130-142 DOI ---- '3. Korneisel, D. & Gallois, R.W. & Duffin, C.J. & Benton, M.J. (2015) - Corrigendum to ‘‘Latest Triassic marine sharks and bony fishes from a bone bed preserved in a burrow system, from Devon, UK’’. '' - Proc. Geol. Assoc. 126 (1) (2015) 130–142. '' - Proceedings of the Geologists Association'', 126 (2): 295 DOI ---- '4. Kriwet, J. & Klug, S. (2015) - ''Knorpelfische (Chondrichthyes). In: Solnhofen - Ein Fenster in die Jurazeit, Publisher: Verlag Dr. Friedirch Pfeil, Editors: Gloria Arratia, Hans-Peter Schultze, Helmut Tischlinger, Günter Viohl: 334-359 ---- '5. Kriwet, J. & Mewis, H. & Hampe, O. (2015) - A partial skeleton of a new lamniform mackerel shark from the Miocene of Europe. '' , 60 (4): 858-876 DOI ---- '6. Križnar, M. (2015) - Zob paleozojskega morskega psa rodu ''Glikmanius (Chondrichthyes, Ctenacanthidae) iz Karavank (Slovenija). Geologija, 58 (1): 57-62 DOI ---- - L-8= '1. Leder, R.M. (2015) - Fossile Reste von Selachiern und Chimaeren aus dem Muschelschluff und Phosphoritknollenhorizont von Zwenkau bei Leipzig. ''Geologica Saxonia, 61 (1): 73 - 90 ---- '2. Leder, R.M. (2015) - ''Morphometrische Analyse der Kieferbezahnung fossiler wie rezenter carcharhinider Selachier. PhD Thesis, University of Leipzig ---- 3. Leuzinger, L. & Kocsis, L. & Billon-Bruyat, J.-P. & Spezzaferri, S. & VenneMAnn, T. (2015) - Stable isotope study of a new chondrichthyan fauna (Kimmeridgian, Porrentruy, Swiss Jura): an unusual freshwater-influenced isotopic composition for the hybodont shark Asteracanthus. Biogeosciences, 12 (23): 6945-6954. DOI ---- '4. Loewemark, L. (2015) - Evidence for targeted elasmobranch predation on thalassinidean shrimp in the Miocene Taliao Formation, NE Taiwan. ''Lethaia, 48 (2): 227-234 DOI ---- '5. Long, J.A. & Burrow, C.J. & Ginter, M. & Maisey, J.G. & Trinajstic, K.M. & Coates, M.I. & Young, G.C. & Senden, T.J. (2015) - First Shark from the Late Devonian (Frasnian) Gogo Formation, Western Australia Sheds New Light on the Development of Tessellated Calcified Cartilage. ''PLoS ONE, 10 (5): e0126066 DOI ---- '6. Long, J.A. & Burrow, C.J. & Ginter, M. & Maisey, J.G. & Trinajstic, K.M. & Coates, M.I. & Young, G.C. & Senden, T.J. (2015) - Correction: First Shark from the Late Devonian (Frasnian) Gogo Formation, Western Australia Sheds New Light on the Development of Tessellated Calcified Cartilage. ''PLoS ONE, 10 (6): e0131502 DOI ---- '7. Luebke, A. & Enax, J. & Loza, K. & Prymak, O. & Gaengler, P. & Fabritius, H.-O. & Raabe, D. & Epple, M. (2015) - Dental lessons from past to present: ultrastructure and composition of teeth from plesiosaurs, dinosaurs, extinct and recent sharks. ''Royal Society of Chemistry Advances, 5 (76): 61612-61622 DOI ---- '8. Lund, R. & Greenfest-Allen, E. & Grogan, E.D. (2015) - Ecomorphology of the Mississippian fishes of the Bear Gulch Limestone (Heath formation, Montana, USA). ''Environmental Biology of Fishes, 98 (2): 739-754 DOI ---- - }} - M-Z= & Girard, C. & Balter, V. (2015) - Calcium isotopes reveal the trophic position of extant and fossil elasmobranchs. ''Chemical Geology, 415: 118–125 DOI ---- '2. May, W.J. (2015) - Chondrichthyans of the Excello Shale (Middle Pennsylvanian) of Rogers County, Oklahoma. ''Transactions of the Kansas Academy of Science, 118 (1-2): 68-74 DOI ---- '3. Meco, J. & Koppers, A.A.P. & Miggins, D.P. & Lomoschitz, A. & Betancort, J.-F. (2015) - The Canary record of the evolution of the North Atlantic Pliocene: New 40Ar/39Ar ages and some notable palaeontological evidence. '' , 435: 53–69 DOI ---- '4. Medina-Gavilán, J.L. & Toscano, A. & Muñiz, F. & Delgado, F.J. (2015) - First description for a tooth of the giant, extinct shark ''Carcharocles megalodon (Agassiz, 1835) found in the province of Seville (SW Iberian Peninsula). BV news Publicaciones Científicas, 4: 57 ---- '5. Meisner, H. & Sichelschmidt, O. (2015) - Mill-Langenboom (NL) – eine klassische Fundstelle für neogene marine Vertebraten. ''Steinkern, 23: 12-29 ---- - N-2= '1. Newbrey, M.G. & Siverson, M. & Cook, T.D. & Fotheringham, A.M. & Sanchez, R.L. (2015) - Vertebral morphology, dentition, age, growth, and ecology of the large lamniform shark ''Cardabiodon ricki. , 60 (4): 877-897 DOI ---- '2. Nordén, K.K. & Duffin, C.J. & Benton, M.J. (2015) - A marine vertebrate fauna from the Late Triassic of Somerset, and a review of British placodonts. ''Proceedings of the Geologists' Association, 126 (4–5): 564–581 DOI ---- - O-1= '1. Otero, R.A. & Soto-Acuña, S. (2015) - New chondrichthyans from Bartonian-Priabonian levels of Río de Las Minas and Sierra Dorotea, Magallanes Basin, Chilean Patagonia. ''Andean Geology, 42 (2): 268-283 DOI ---- - P-6= '1. Pereda-Suberbiola, X. & Corral, J.C. & Aatibia, H. & Badiola, A. & Bardet, N. & Berreteaga, A. & Buffetaut, E. & Buscalioni, A.D. & & Cavin, L. & Díez Díaz, V. & Gheerbrant, E. & Murelaga, X. & Ortega, F. & Pérez-García, A. & Poyato-Ariza, F. & Rage, J.-C. & Sanz, J.L. & Torices, A. (2015) - Late Cretaceous continental and marine vertebrate assemblages of the Laño Quarry (Basque-Cantabrian Region, Iberian Peninsula): an update. ''Journal of Iberian Geology, 41: 101-124 ---- '2. Pimiento, C. & Balk, M.A. (2015) - Body-size trends of the extinct giant shark ''Carcharocles megalodon: a deep-time perspective on marine apex predators. Paleobiology, 41 (3): 479-490 DOI ---- '3. Pimiento, C. & Clements, C.F. (2015) - Correction: When Did ''Carcharocl[es megalodon Become Extinct? A New Analysis of the Fossil Record.(vol 9, e111086, 2014) PLoS ONE, 10 (1): e0117877 http://dx.doi.org/10.1371/journal.pone.0117877 DOI] ---- '4. Pledge, N.S. & Milnes, A.R. & Bourman, R.P. & Alley, N.F. (2015) - Fossil shark teeth from upland Fleurieu Peninsula, South Australia: evidence for previously unknown Tertiary marine sediments. ''Mesa Journal, 76 (1): 67-73 ---- '5. Pollerspöck, J. (2015) - Ammenhaie - Opfer des Kreide-Tertiär-Massensterbens? ''Fossilien, 32 (2): 35-39 ---- '6. Potvin-Leduc, D. & Cloutier, R. & Landing, E. & Van Aller Hernick, L. & Mannolini, F. (2015) - Givetian (Middle Devonian) sharks from Cairo, New York (USA): Evidence of early cosmopolitanism. '' , 60 (1): 183-200 DOI ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-6= '''1. Ramsay, J.B. & Wilga, C.D. & Tapanila, L. & Pruitt, J. & Pradel, A. & Schlader, R. & Didier, D.A. (2015) - Eating with a saw for a jaw: Functional morphology of the jaws and tooth-whorl in Helicoprion davisii. ''Journal of Morphology, 276 (1): 47-64 DOI ---- '2. Reinecke, T. (2015) - Batoids (Rajiformes, Torpediniformes, Myliobatiformes) from the Sülstorf Beds (Chattian, Late Oligocene) of Mecklenburg, northeastern Germany: a revision and description of three new species. '' , 39: e2 ---- '3. Reinecke, T. & Von Der Hocht, F. & Dufraing, L. (2015) - Fossil basking shark of the genus Keasius (Lamniforme, Cetorhindiae) from the boreal North Sea Basin and Upper Rhine Graben: evolution of dental characteristics from the Oligocene to late Middle Miocene and description of two new species. ''Palaeontos, 28: 60 text-pages (incl. 24 text-figs and 2 tables). ---- '4. Reinecke, T. & Radwański, A. (2015) - Fossil sharks and batoids from the Korytnica-clays, early Badenian (Langhian, Middle Miocene), Fore-Carpathian basin, central Poland – a revision and updated record. ''Palaeontos, 28: 32 text pages (incl. 2 text-figs, 2 tables and 8 plates). ---- '5. Reolid, M. & Molina, J.M. (2015) - Record of Carcharocles megalodon in the Eastern Guadalquivir Basin (Upper Miocene, South Spain). ''Estudios Geologicos-Madrid, 71 (2): e032 DOI ---- '6. Roelofs, B. & Playton, T. & Barham, M. & Trinajstic, K. (2015) - Upper Devonian microvertebrates from the Canning Basin, Western Australia. '' , 65 (1): 69-100 ---- - S-13= '1. Schmeisser Mckean, R.L. & Gillette, D.D. (2015) - Taphonomy of large marine vertebrates in the Upper Cretaceous (Cenomanian-Turonian) Tropic Shale of southern Utah. ''Cretaceous Research, 56: 278-292 DOI ---- '2. Schweigert, G. (2015) - Hai aus dem Nusplinger Plattenkalk. ''Fossilien, 32 (2): 54-55 ---- '3. Schwimmer, D.R. & Weems, R.E. & Sanders, A.S. (2015) - A late cretaceous shark coprolite with baby freshwater turtle vertebrae inclusions. ''Palaios, 30 (9): 707-713 DOI ---- '4. Shimada, K. & Popov, E.V. & Siverson, M. & Welton, B.J. & Long, D.L. (2015) - A new clade of putative plankton-feeding sharks from the Upper Cretaceous of Russia and the United States. '' , 35 (5): e981335 DOI ---- '5. Sibert, E.C. & Norris, R.D (2015) - New Age of Fishes initiated by the Cretaceous−Paleogene mass extinction. ''Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, 112 (28): 8537-8542 DOI ---- '6. Siverson, M. & Lindgren, J. & Newbrey, M.G. & Cederström, P. & Cook, T.D. (2015) - Cenomanian–Campanian (Late Cretaceous) mid-palaeolatitude sharks of ''Cretalamna appendiculata type. , 60 (2): 339-384 DOI ---- '7. Smith, M.M. & Riley, A. & Fraser, G.J. & Underwood, C. & Welten, M. & Kriwet, J. & Pfaff, C. & Johanson, Z. (2015) - Early development of rostrum saw-teeth in a fossil ray tests classical theories of the evolution of vertebrate dentitions. ''Proceedings of the Royal Society of London, Series B, 282: 20151628 DOI ---- '8. Söderblom, F. (2015) - ''Disparity of Early Cretaceous Lamniformes Sharks. Published at Department of Earth Sciences, Uppsala University. (www.geo.uu.se) ---- '9. Spadini, V. & Manganelli, G. (2015) - A megachasmid shark tooth (Chondrichthyes, Lamniformes) from the Zanclean (early Pliocene) of San Quirico d'Orcia, central Italy. ''Bollettino Della Societa Paleontologica Italiana, 54 (1): 67-70 DOI ---- '10. Staig, F. & Hernández, S. & López, P. & Villafaña, J.A. & Varas, C. & Soto, L.P. & Carrillo-Briceño, J.D. (2015) - Late neogene elasmobranch fauna from the Coquimbo formation, Chile. ''Revista Brasileira de Paleontologia, 18 (2): 261-272 DOI ---- '11. Strganac, C. & Jacobs, L.L. & Polcyn, M.J. & Mateus, O. & Myers, T.S. & Salminen, J. & May, S.R. & Araujo, R. & Ferguson, K.M. & Olimpio Gonçalves, A. & Morais, M.L. & Schulp, A.S. & Da Silva Tavares, T. (2015) - Geological setting and paleoecology of the Upper Cretaceous Bench 19 Marine Vertebrate Bonebed at Bentiaba, Angola. ''Netherlands Journal of Geosciences - Geologie En Mijnbouw, 94 (1): 121-136 DOI ---- '12. Suárez, M.E. (2015) - Tiburones, Rayas y Quimeras (Chondrichthyes) Fósiles de Chile. ''Publicación Ocasional del Museo Nacional de Historia Natural, Chile, 63: 17-33 ---- '13. Suzuki, H. (2015) - A new genus of the Family Dalatiidae (Chondrichthyes: Elasmobranchii) from the Miocene of Japan. ''Journal of Fossil Research, 47 (2): 41-47 ---- - T-3= '1. Timokhina, I.G. & Rodina, O.A. (2015) - New Data on Upper Devonian Stratigraphy of the Northwestern Kuznetsk Basin: Evidence from Foraminifera and Chondrichthyes. ''Stratigraphy and Geological Correlation, 23 (5): 495-516 DOI ---- '2. Tomita, T. (2015) - Pectoral Fin of the Paleozoic Shark, Cladoselache: New Reconstruction Based on a Near-Complete Specimen. '' , 35 (5): e973029 DOI ---- '3. Tomita, T. & Yokoyama, K. (2015) - The First Cenozoic Record of a Fossil Megamouth Shark (Lamniformes, Megachasmidae) from Asia.br>''Paleontological Research, 19 (3): 204-207 DOI ---- - U-0= '1. - V-3= '''1. Verma, O. (2015) - Cretaceous vertebrate fauna of the Cauvery Basin, southern India: Palaeodiversity and palaeobiogeographic implications. ''Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology, 431: 53–67 DOI ---- '2. Verwey, G.J. (2015) - ''Carcharoides catticus uit het Langhien van Miste. Afzettingen WTKG 36 (4): 116-117 ---- '3. Vullo, R. & Guinot, G. (2015) - Denticle-embedded ampullary organs in a Cretaceous shark provide unique insight into the evolution of elasmobranch electroreceptors. ''The Science of Nature, 102: 65 DOI ---- - W-3= '1. Welten, M. & Smith, M. & Underwood, C. & Johanson, Z. (2015) - Evolutionary origins and development of saw-teeth on the sawfish and sawshark rostrum (Elasmobranchii; Chondrichthyes). ''Royal Society Open Science, 2: 150189 DOI ---- '2. Welten, B.J. (2015) - A New Species of Late Early Miocene Cetorhinus (Lamniformes: Cetorhinidae) from the Astoria Formation of Oregon, and Coeval Cetorhinus from Washington and California. ''Contributions in Science, 523: 67–89 ---- '3. Welten, B.J. (2015) - The marine fish fauna of the middle Pleistocene Port Orford Formation and Elk River Beds, Cape Blanco, Oregon. ''New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science, Bulletin, 66: 1-45 ---- - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-20 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List